


Inside

by starlitnsfw (empiricyakuza)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-binary rival, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, hop drugs his rival n shit, possessive!Hop, yandere!Hop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empiricyakuza/pseuds/starlitnsfw
Summary: Yandere!HopHop just wants to be with his rival
Relationships: Hop/OC, Hop/Rival
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Inside

Sometimes it feels like Hop’s skin is made of glass. Brittle, vulnerable, barely keeping the swirling mass of his violent emotions from spilling out into the grass of the wild area. The spot around his heart feels chipped and unstable, he thinks maybe this is why he can’t talk himself out of doing certain things. Why he just can’t stop, even when other people beg him to.

Maybe that’s why he’s here now, bright golden eyes zeroed in on the cute mint green tent of his rival. One glance at his phone would tell him that it’s late, ungodly late. His sweet, precious rival had just barely put their light out an hour ago.

Hop thought this a no-no, they couldn’t be sleepy when they fought him, he didn’t want to see bags under their eyes. A strike of anger threatens to bubble up but he’s got to stay calm, he can’t mess up now.

He’s been waiting out here for so long, bundled up against a tree in the tall grass so they didn’t see him. It would surprise some to know but he could be patient. Usually when his body would grow too cold or too hot and his brain would grow frenzied with thoughts of his rival.

Hop finally decides to reward himself by moving forward, ignoring the way his muscles scream from hours of abuse.

They didn’t matter, the pain he had to mush through was always worth it when he was treated to seeing them. Hop makes sure to keep his feet as light as possible, the only source of light from the partial moon above.

Just outside the entrance to their tent is their galvantula, a large mound of legs and fur that perks up when it spots Hop approach.

His lips curl into a smile as he rubs the pokemon’s head. She was a sweetheart, always standing guard to make sure no one but Hop could come see her trainer. There’s a quiet chitter before she settles again and Hop is free to tug down the tents zipper and step inside.

The only light here comes from their phone, blinking with silent notifications from texts and apps. It lets Hop get a glimpse of a sight he knows far too well.

Most of their pokemon prefer to sleep in their balls, galvantula is really the only odd one. It leaves the tent bare, minus a backpack full of things for Hop to root through, and his real prize sleeping not too far away.

They sleep like a tornado, their favorite sleeping bag unzipped and tossed open. It’s almost like they were waiting for him, laying flat on their back, legs spread wide in a tank top and underwear. Hop even knows the very pair, he’d been the one to buy them after all.

Once he’s close enough he fishes around in his pocket for the needle he’d stolen from nurse Joy. So concerned for the cuts and bruises he’d given himself, she never noticed it slipping between his fingers during his whining and flailing.

His sweet rival was a fairly deep sleeper, but it paid to be careful for what Hop wanted tonight.

He’d be honest, he wanted to punish them. They’d just beaten the fairy challenge, so much closer now to their goal of being in the semi-championship. It wasn’t their advancing that bothered him, no, Hop needed them more than anything. It was the other challengers that made his skin crawl and his heart beat far too fast.

What right did they have? This was his rival, his alone. He’d announced it from the moment they’d both found out how much they adored pokemon and had become friends.

No one was allowed to battle them, no one was allowed to beat them. By some miracle no one had so far, they were untouchable in a fight, not even Hop could beat them. That was fine, he liked the way they looked when they won, eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed.

He didn’t enjoy it when that look was aimed at others.

Crouching at their side, the needle is pressed lovingly into their neck by the light of his phone. It takes roughly ten minutes to kick in, so he does as always and begins to make himself comfortable.

Hop’s things make a neat little mess near the tents entrance, the normal things at first, shoes, jacket, bag.

But tonight is special, tonight Hop wants more than just to sit by their side or snuggle them for a little while. He begins to wiggle out of his pants, dropping them into the pile so he’s left in nothing but his shirt and boxers.

Hop figures it’s been long enough, but it doesn’t hurt to get his fill of the usual thing. He makes his way to their bag, flipping it open and pawing through the various trinkets they’d found on their adventure. 

It all consists of various bottles and gems and fossils. He even manages to find a big pearl hiding in one of the front pockets. It’s nothing he wants or needs, but he decides to snag a pouch of soft sand just for keeps.

Once that’s safely tucked into his discarded pants pocket, he finally stands at the base of their sleeping bag. They look so small sprawled out before him, they’re shorter than him anyway but there’s something distinctly helpless and tiny about them right now.

Hop shivers as he slowly pushes his boxers down over his hips, even further until they fall to the ground and his cock is free to perk up.

No matter how badly he wants to mark their skin as his own, his hands are still gently as he adjusts their hips and pushes their underwear asides to see a soft plush slit.

They have a pussy, and though it’s unexpected, it doesn’t matter much to Hop. He simply wants to be inside them no matter the route he has to take to get there.

He slides his hands along the lines of their pelvic bone, working to their thighs so he can lift and settle their butt on his lap.

His legs are shaking underfoot but Hop ignores it, he ignores everything but the sight of his cock nudging against their folds.

Sex has never been a thing Hop had been too interested in. He’d really only cared about Lee and Pokémon from the youngest age.

Now however, he wonders how he’s going to live without this once he’s through. It’s guaranteed to be amazing simply because it’s his rival and the thought alone almost has him coming all over their pussy.

But he didn’t make them sleep just to get a look did he. Hop shifts forward, agonizingly slow as his cock begins to push inside. His first thought is that it’s a bit hard to do, the only give comes from the precum dripping down his length.

But he’s persistent as always and something comes to mind. He remembers his mom having a sneaky conversation about how rubbing her clit helped the process.

So he reaches to gently knead the small mound as carefully as he can in an attempt to relax them.

By some luck it works after a while, allowing him to slide in more and more until he’s seated fully inside them.

It’s so, warm and soft, Hop marvels at the feeling for a moment, unable to believe his already soft rival could get softer. And all just for him.

He doesn’t know how long he simply sits there, enjoying just being inside. But like most things, it grows unfulfilling and he decides to move. Each thrust is small, he knows they’re sedated but a part of his brain is still afraid they’ll wake and ask him to stop.

His hips stutter slightly, he doesn’t even want to think about them rejecting him in any form.

But they won’t, they can’t, not while they’re asleep and pliant and Hop is free to gain courage bit by bit.

Hop reaches up to smack his cheeks lightly in an effort to calm his traitorous mind. One look at their face tells him they’re still out cold, it’s fine.

So with one finally tap to his face, he reaches down to hold their hips and moves in earnest.

It doesn’t take long to get lost to the feeling, their folds welcoming him with each uneven thrust and he bites his lip to keep in a moan. In a fit of bravery he tries moving faster and nearly cries as he feels a wetness start to form.

It doesn’t matter, in the end he has little to no stamina and as fast as it begins it comes to an end. Hop feels his stomach muscles clench with one last burst of heat and he pushes inside as far as he can go, teeth finding purchase in the side of his hand so he doesn’t call their name.

All the energy in his body is gone as fast as it came and Hop is forced to pull out. His body tumbling over to the side as he pants and shivers, pressing up against them for heat and contact.

Hop takes a moment to catch his breath, pressing his nose into their hair to inhale deeply. It smells like something tropical and light and so distinctly like them. His hazy brain idly wonders if he could find their shampoo.

Shouldn’t be hard, maybe it was in the bag and he didn’t notice. But instead of rolling over to investigate, Hop moves his fingers to catch the edge of their tank top, yanking it up as high as it will go.

Now that he’d been inside, he couldn’t imagine not doing it again. But a part of his brain gently tells him not even that is going to be enough soon.

He runs his nails over their stomach, tracing lazy patterns and thinks about the scalpel he’d stolen from a doctor on the road.

He could truly be inside then, carve them open and sleep in their chest and make sure no one else could ever have them.

But.., then he couldn’t see those flushed cheeks he loved so much. Or hear them call his name, or encourage him in the kind way they always did.

Hop settles for snuggling closer, satisfied for now as he snakes his arm around their waist.

He hushes the little voice in his head and closes his eyes. They wouldn’t wake up for hours, he could lay here and dream of being close until it was time to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of yan!hop so I wrote this. I’m so sorry I don’t typically do smut and it’s been forever since I’ve written anything fkdkfkdk might do little one shots of this concept?
> 
> I started a twitter @ starlitnsfw come say hi


End file.
